


Handle With Care

by MyckiCade



Series: These Lines Will Blur [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is such a klutz, Language, M/M, Slash, Some Mushy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyckiCade/pseuds/MyckiCade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf: When have I not been careful?</p>
<p>The Hunter: That depends. For your team, or yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I am not that clever. This work is for fan enjoyment only. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I thought it would be fun to add a bit of text communication between the two, to this series. Also, the Wolf and the Hunter titles are there for a reason. Bare with me.

**The Wolf:** We're going out. Patrol. Won't be home when you get there.

 

**The Hunter:** All right. Be careful.

 

**The Wolf:** I'm always careful.

 

**The Hunter:** My ass, you are.

 

**The Wolf:** When have I not been careful?

 

**The Hunter:** That depends. For your team, or yourself?

 

**The Wolf:** Either. Both.

 

**The Hunter:** For your team, never. You're always careful.

 

**The Wolf:** And, myself?

 

**The Hunter:** Where should I start? Last summer, you got tossed off that roof.

 

**The Wolf:** As if that was my idea.

 

**The Hunter:** Just before Halloween, Deaton had to pull an arrowhead out of your thigh.

 

**The Wolf:** Could have happened to anyone.

 

**The Hunter:** And, we rang in the New Year with me digging a hollow-point out of your shoulder.

 

**The Wolf:** Hey, if I hadn't taken that bullet, Lydia would have.

 

**The Wolf:** I don't think that would have ended as well.

 

**The Wolf:** Stiles would've killed someone, Nogitsune, or no.

 

**The Hunter:** Please, don't joke about that.

 

**The Wolf:** About Stiles killing someone? I'm not. You know how he is about Lydia.

 

**The Hunter:** I do.

 

**The Hunter:** Same way I am over you.

 

**The Hunter:** Almost as bad, anyway.

 

**The Wolf:** Is that right?

 

**The Hunter:** You seem surprised. You can't be surprised.

 

**The Wolf:** Well, he'd kill for her. She really means the world to him.

 

**The Hunter:** Exactly.

 

**The Wolf:** But, he loves her, I think.

 

**The Hunter:** I'm sure he does.

 

**The Wolf:** See? Not the same.

 

**The Hunter:** How does it differ?

 

**The Hunter:** I love you, I worry about you, and, if anyone tried to hurt you, I'd rip their throat out, with my bare hands.

 

**The Hunter:** (delayed) Derek?

 

**The Wolf:** (delayed) You're serious?

 

**The Hunter:** Of course, I am.

 

**The Hunter:** Anyone who hurt you you would die a painful death.

 

**The Wolf:** Not that.

 

**The Hunter:** Then, what?

 

**The Wolf:** That you love me.

 

**The Hunter:** What about it?

 

**The Wolf:** I didn't know.

 

**The Hunter:** How didn't you know?

 

**The Hunter:** (delayed) Of course, I love you. I thought that was obvious.

 

**The Wolf:** You said you weren't looking for love, when we started this.

 

**The Hunter:** I wasn't. That wasn't a lie.

 

**The Hunter:** I'm not expecting you to evaluate your own feelings, if that's what you're worried about.

 

**The Wolf:** It's not. I'm not worried.

 

**The Wolf:** Kind of... trying not to smile, right now, actually.

 

**The Wolf:** Leads to too many questions.

 

**The Hunter:** Well, then, if it helps, pretend we didn't have this conversation.

 

**The Hunter:** At least, until you get home.

 

**The Wolf:** What happens, when I get home?

 

**The Hunter:** Focus on the mission, Tiger. I'll see you, when you get home.

 

**The Wolf:** How domestic.

 

**The Hunter:** Shut it. You love it.

 

**The Wolf:** You've been hanging around Stiles, too much, I think.

 

**The Hunter:** Hush, and go patrolling.

 

**The Wolf:** All right. Wolf, out.

 

**The Hunter:** And, I've been around Stiles, too much?


End file.
